The Days Of Tratie
by xNightmarexx
Summary: The 1st day they met, the first prank, and the first kiss. Please review. My first story. It's kind of short. I'm really bad at summaries. Only constructive critisism, no Flames. Super bad...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The very first day the Tratie kids met. I have no idea how old they were. They are 8. In Katie's POV. My first story. Please no flames, just constructive criticism. So, yeah. Can you vote on my poll? It's sort of short.**

I finally made it across the border. A girl my age was yelling at a boy, the same age. She was saying something about spiders, stupid pranks, dying in Tartarus, and things like that. The monster behind me was a hydra. My dad told me that I am a daughter of Demeter. So, I yelled at them to help. The boy pulled out a sword **(what does he use?) **and the girl a dagger. The weapons were both bronze. They attacked. The boy, however, got there first. He stepped in front of me, like my dad would've. Minus the fact that Dad isn't my age or handle a sword, or look like that. The boy said, "run past the tree, and go to the Blondie there". He jerked his head to Blondie. Then, the heads(in a synchronized way) blew out fire. The boy tackled me just before I would've been killed. The flames just missed, but I could feel the heat. It was burning hot. Blondie held up a shield that, by some miracle, deflected the flames back to the monster. The flames hit with a roar, and it turned to particles that looked like grinded wheat. The boy stood up and offered his hand. As I grabbed it, and he hauled me up so fast and hard that I went a couple feet off the ground.

**TWO DAYS LATER. KATIE IS IN HER CABIN. KNOWS MIST CAMPERS.**

I woke up to my alarm, and a conch horn, and Jenna yelling, "GET UP! GARDENING & BREKFAST OR YOU HAVE TO GO WIYTH THE HERMES CABIN!" (that's an insult 'cause they then a bucket dumped onto me. I felt a dozen golf balls pour onto my head. I've only been here for 2 days, yet I knew it was the Stolls. They hate me.

I was soaking, and my head felt like 3 bricks hit it. "Travis and Conner Stoll!" I yelled in outrage, " you better come here, or my arrows will go through your head, and my plants will choke you! This is the last time you will do this! COME HERE!" Jenna, the cabin leader, dragged them in. They were grinning like madmen (which I thought they were). I growled. Conner told me it was Travis. Travis said it was him. You could tell by the way his close-cropped chocolate hair was coated in dead grass, and his water like blue eyes had a mischievous glint to them. I started lecturing Travis on how this was a stupid prank, but he seemed to study me with a bored expression. I told him to listen. So, he did. I whapped him upside the head. He's been pranking me ever since. He always has the same reaction, but I don't have Jenna anymore. She had left a month after, and wads killed right before she got to Camp.

**WHEN KATIE IS 13 AND TRAVIS IS 14. AFTER THE FIGHT BETWEEN THALIA AND PERCY IN THE 3****RD**** BOOK**

I was next to Travis. We were walking to our cabins after the... _Eventful_ game of Capture-The-Flag (or get poned by the Hunters game). Suddenly, he pulled me into the forest part that was next to us, and pulled me closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face. It smelled minty, like he'd just finished I a mint, or a piece of gum. It was obviously spearmint. He pulled me closer, and his lips were on mine, it was brief, but it was surprising, and it was perfect. Also my first kiss.

**THE END!**

**I LOVE TRATIE, SO IF YOU DO, LEAVE NICE REVIEWS! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ALOUD! REWMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL! I JUST REWROTE IT. IF THE KISS WAS BAD, TELL ME HOW I SHOULD REWRITE IT. I FIXED THE EYES YOU REVIEWERS! HAPPY?**

**TANK U FOR READING,**

**~Hayley Goth**


	2. Chapter 2: The War

**This is a song fic for the song Forgiven by Relient K. It's a really good a really good song. This will probably suck, but I'll try. If you hate Tratie, deal with it. It is during the Titan War and all. Bold italic is lyrics.**

***Linebreak made of Hayley's tears***

**Travis's POV**

_**Oh yes, I know this tension that you speak of**_  
_**We're in the palm of a hand, making a fist**_  
_**It'd be best for one of us to speak up**_  
_**But we prefer to pretend it does not exist**_

Katie and I sat in silence. There was a thick wall of tension. Nothing had been the same since the kiss. We had a huge amount of tension. It'd be best if one of us spoke up, but we didn't, and so we prefer to pretend it doesn't exist.

_**And you can't see past the blood on my hands**_  
_**To see that you've been aptly cursed to fail and fail again**_

And during the war, she couldn't see past the blood on his hands to see that she's been cursed to fail again and again, because the blood is from killing the monsters that attack her.

_**'Cause we're all guilty of the same things**_  
_**We think the thoughts, whether we see them through**_  
_**And I know that I have been forgiven**_  
_**And I just hope you can forgive me too**_

He forgave her, and they were all guilty. They thought the thoughts, but they never saw them through. He hoped he could be forgiven.

_**So don't you dare blame me**_  
_**For prying open the door**_  
_**That's unleashed the bitterness**_  
_**That's here in the midst of this**_  
_**Sometimes we live for no one but ourselves**_

He told her not to blame him or opening the locked door to Camp. It wasn't locked, but he showed her the way to Camp, for she followed him. It unleashed bitterness. Bitterness of the demigod life, in the midst of her life of being abused by her father **(I don't know; I just think it would be part of her life)**. And because of that, all she lived for was herself, practically.

_**And what we've been striving for**_  
_**Has turned into nothing more**_  
_**Than bodies, limp on the floor**_  
_**Victims of falling short**_  
_**We kiss goodbye, the cheek of our true love**_

And what they strove for during the war turned into nothing more than bodies limp on the floor. The victims fell short, and they kissed good-bye, the cheek of their true love.

_**And you can't see past the blood on my hands**_  
_**To see that you've been aptly cursed to fail and fail again**_

And she couldn't see past the blood on his hands, after she fell, and he called her name, and he killed the monster, to see that she was cursed to fail over again, for each time she was better, she fell.

_**'Cause we're all guilty of the same things**_  
_**We think the thoughts, whether we see them through**_  
_**And I know that I have been forgiven**_  
_**And I just hope you can forgive me too, you can forgive me too**_

They were all guilty of killing monsters, and they thought they'd die at one point or the other, though most never saw them through. Travis knew he was forgive, but he hoped he could forgive her, too.

_**And you can't see past the blood on my hands**_  
_**To see that you've been aptly cursed to fail and fail again**_

And she couldn't see past the blood on his hands, after she fell, and he called her name, and he killed the monster, to see that she was cursed to fail over again, for each time she was better, she fell.

_**'Cause we're all guilty of the same things**_  
_**We think the thoughts, whether we see them through**_  
_**And I know that I have been forgiven**_  
_**And I just hope you can forgive me too**_

They were all guilty of killing monsters, and they thought they'd die at one point or the other, though most never saw them through. Travis knew he was forgive, but he hoped he could forgive her, too.

_**You can forgive me too, you can forgive me too**_  
_**You can forgive me, can forgive me**_  
_**Can forgive me, can forgive me too**_

She can forgive him, too. she can forgive him, too.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKEY! I DIDN'T GET IT PROOFREAD BY DEVMAN, WHO USUALLY DOES IT, BUT THIS WAS MY FIRST IDEA THAT I'VE HAD FOR A WHILE! I LOVE CAPZIES LOCKZIEZ! IF A GIRL WITH BLONDE HAIR AND GREEN EYES FROM CALIFORNIA GOES MISSIG, DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING FROM ME! LOVE YA'LL! CAN YOU R&R MY OTHER STORY, ARE YOU SERIOUS? 'CUZ I NEED 5 TO NOT DISCONTINUE IT! LOVE YA'LL, AND HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY! HAPPY UN-BIRTHDAY!**

**~HAYLEY GOTH!**


End file.
